guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Blank
Joining Requirments Requirement for Blank. Over 60 people waiting to join our family. There is no way we can invite all of you and we've decided to limit up the applications to join us by make stricter requirements. From now on you will have to be level 180, have someone inside Blank recomend you (that means a friend) and as if that wasn't enough we'll also post your name and information about you at our forums. You'll still have to be a main character. This way we hope our members can give us as much input as possible about you before we decide to invite you. Though, some of us will abuse our invite right from time to time. We also decided to close down Blank Mind which we've used as a waiting list. For those of you in Blank Mind still waiting to join Blank - You will get invited to our main guild between week 48-49. *'Benefits.' **A huge home. **Atleast 1 level 100 in every single proffession free of charge. **120 active members to sigh at about their no-life behaviour. **A kickass logotype above your name. **Granted access to a kickass forum. **Lots of laughs. **Pride. **Paddocks. **Complete perceptor rights. **Right to manage your own and others experience. **Chose your co-members. Perceptors Perceptors. 100.000 experience donation to Blank will give you complete perc rights. You are free to set your own percentage to guild by asking anyone with the "manage experience right" the day you join. Those who wish not to use percs - simply ignore them. *'Respect.' **If you collect a perc - you replace the perc. **If you notice (or someone tells you) that your fellow member are farming on a map with our perceptor - I ask you to leave the perceptor alone. **If you share your account with an outsider that will collect from our perceptors - you will get demoted and all of your **rights will be taken away. **Please remember to behave during perceptor defences. Chose your language and if the attackers are flaming idiots. Ignore **them and do a "/g what a f:ing idiot, lets gang him after this.". That way you do not break any rules of Ankama. Experience Tax 100.000 experience donated to guild and you'll get complete perceptor rights. 400.000 experience donated to guild and you'll get the right to manage your own experience donation. You chose whatever percentage you wan't to be sat on, but if you wan't to donate less then your normal donation you will have to have donated 100.000 experience already. *'Donation.' **Level 180-189 5%. **Level 189-198 1%. **Level 199 0%. **Level 200 0-90%, your choice. Alliances Blank is allied to no one and will stay like that. We do however avoid attacking Under The Edge, Storm Troopers and Revolution. You are welcomed to aggress but do NOT attack these guilds perceptors unless it’s a wanted attack. General Behave. We can't allow you to behave just as you like. We would like to have an age requirement to Blank, but as we figure people lie about their age over the internet all the time it serves no purpose. Several times we've had members flaming, gloating and insulting people on daily basis. Of course we kick you if we find out. This specialy applies to your own guildfriends. *'Family' **You do not threaten your guildee. **You do not go on any childish vendetta against a guildee. **You are free to participate in pvp against a guildee as long as it's about conquering or a mutual agreement and nothing else. **You do not talk bad about Blank or a guildee in black chat or purple chat. Most of this is common sence to most people, but some forgets about it due to different reasons. If you are against a player that recently joined it's your own fault. You had your chance by giving your vote at our forum. If someone in guild does something to upset you, tell any of the officers or even me (youbutsu) and we'll get right at it to make it stop. There is no reason for you to do take revenge in any sort. Break this rule and we'll give you a warning. Keep in mind, we'll only give you 3. Blank Mind Dark-idiotic took over in charge over the guild and we've made some changes. We used this as a way to get into Blank, but as we chosed to change our requirements to join Blank we also decided to make this an alternative guild for alts of blankers to join. Level req? None. People currently in Blank Mind waiting to join our Main guild will get invited during week 48-49. We promise it won't take longer time for you to join. If you want to join your alt, just give us a shout: Dark-idiotic (Dark-Psycho) Youbutsu (Arg, Tanig, Ilookgoodinbora, mesoh-rny, Slampig, Reduxxx) JPSJPS (Edgardo, Jokra, Enuk, Stylishjunkie) Dubbeldum/-Aliice- (Troller, if-you-see-kaye, Lyckmebolls, Senig) Steale (Convalescence) Leaders ARG (youbutsu) xXRamboPLXx Dubbeldum -Aliice- Dark-Idiotic